Rattraper la clé
by marguerite26
Summary: Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix le traque car c'est un mangemort, les partisans de Voldemort car il les a trahi. Draco est en fuite et se retrouve pris au piège dans un centre commercial...avec Hermione et un groupe de mangemorts comme poursuivants.


_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction de ma composition (elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment), qui j'espère vous plaira autant que Reincarnation et D'autres Vies ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre que je vous laisse lire en paix _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer**__: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

Introduction

_Les __hommes__ sont les __seuls __chasseurs__ qui __tuent__ lorsqu'ils n'ont pas __faim__. __Steven Spielberg _

* * *

- Retrouvez le ! tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort abattit la paume de sa main sur la table en marbre, qui ornait la salle du conseil du Ministère de la Magie, que le Mage Noir avait investi quelques semaines auparavant. Les Mangemorts qui étaient assis en face de lui se ratatinèrent un peu plus sur leur siège, et certains laissèrent même échapper un petit cri étouffé de terreur.

- Vous, les Frères Lestranges, et vous, McNair, vous partez immédiatement à sa recherche, et n'oubliez pas, je le veux vivant. Torturez le si cela vous plait, mais je veux qu'il soit encore capable de parler quand vous l'amènerez devant moi, continua-t-il.

- Mais…Nos informateurs le traque depuis des mois, sans succès et…

Voldemort leva sa main pour mettre fin à la déclaration de McNair et se dirigea vers la petite commode qui se trouvait derrière lui. D'un geste précis de sa baguette, il ouvrit un tiroir et en fit sortir un petit morceau de parchemin. Il virevolta un instant au dessus des têtes des sorciers et vint enfin se déposer devant McNair.

- Vous trouverez l'endroit exact où il se cache inscrit sur ce parchemin. Vous avez une semaine pour me le ramener.

Les Mangemort hochèrent la tête en signe de soumission et se levèrent rapidement. Ils firent une petite révérence à leur maître et quittèrent la pièce.

Voldemort se rassis lentement à la table de marbre, et laissa ses doigts vagabonder le long de la surface lisse. Ses yeux étaient plissés, concentrés et ses lèvres se pincèrent nerveusement. Son autre main tenait fermement sa baguette, et il resta prostré dans cette position.

Il ne tarderait plus maintenant, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la luxueuse pendule accroché sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

* * *

- Retrouvez-le Mademoiselle Granger, ordonna Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense être assez qualifiée pour…commença la jeune femme, assise dans un fauteuil en face de son ancien directeur.

- Si vous ne l'étiez pas, je ne vous confierais pas cette mission. Vos amis Ron et Harry sont déjà assignés à d'autres tâches et vous êtes un des derniers agents qui soient assez compétents pour exécuter cette mission.

- Pourquoi pas Lupin ? ou bien Hagrid ?

- Hagrid ne se fond pas assez dans la masse, il est, si je puis dire, trop distinguable dans une foule pour passer inaperçu. Quant à Lupin, il est déjà débordé de travail. Croyiez-moi Mademoiselle Granger, je ne ferais pas appel à vous si j'avais un autre choix, je sais que vous traversez une période difficile, mais cette mission est de première importance.

- Je le sais, soupira Hermione. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- J'ai confiance en vous. L'Ordre tout entier a confiance et besoin de vous. Nous avons déjà perdu le Ministère, nous en sommes déjà réduit à nous cacher tels des rats dans les égouts de la ville ; nous ne pouvons pas nous permette que Voldemort mette la main sur lui avant nous.

- Très bien… je le retrouverais, déclara la jeune femme.

- Merci…

Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se leva pour aller se verser une tasse de thé. D'une main, il saisit la canne dont il se servait pour marcher depuis quelques mois. Son dernier combat avec Voldemort avait laissé plus de traces sur son corps, déjà fatigué, qu'il ne l'escomptait. Il boitait toujours depuis, et avait des difficultés pour se déplacer. D'un pas hésitant, il se dirigea vers la petite commode, qui constituait à lui seul presque le mobilier entier de la pièce.

Après que le Ministère soit tombé aux mains de Voldemort, le quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été obligé de changer de place, de se trouver un nouveau local, la maison de Sirius Black n'étant plus assez sécurisée après la mort de son propriétaire. Ils en changeaient rapidement et souvent, il n'était pas prudent pour les membres de l'Ordre de rester trop longtemps à la même place. Voldemort les traquait et n'avait aucune pitié pour ceux qu'il réussissait à capturer.

- Que devrais-je faire de lui ? Une fois que je l'aurais capturé ? demanda Hermione en saisissant la tasse que lui tendait Dumbledore.

- Ramenez-le moi ici, j'ai besoin de lui poser quelques questions. Une fois que je l'aurais fait, j'aurais autre chose à vous demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous devrez nous en débarrassez, déclara l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione ne fût pas surprise outre mesure. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de monde, y comprit Dumbledore. Depuis ce jour funeste où deux ans auparavant Voldemort avait mené une attaque contre Poudlard et tué plus d'une cinquantaine d'élèves avant que Dumbledore et les membres du Ministère ne parviennent à le faire fuir, son regard s'était durci et sa mansuétude envers autrui amoindrie. Les ordres étaient clairs désormais, tuer un Mangemort c'est sauver des vies, alors n'hésitez pas à vous servir de votre baguette.

Mais Hermione ne s'était encore jamais servie de sa baguette de cette manière. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, cependant là, il s'agissait d'un ordre de Dumbledore, et elle n'aurait pas le choix. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à la ramener.

- Comment vais-je réussir à découvrir où il se cache ? demanda Hermione. Même les mangemorts ont perdu sa trace.

- J'ai obtenu de nouvelles informations concernant sa cachette, déclara Dumbledore en tendant à la jeune femme un morceau de parchemin. Vous devez partir tout de suite.

- Et Harry et Ron ?

- Je les préviendrais de votre départ. Ils seront, bien sûr, les seuls au courant. Personne d'autres que nous quatre ne doit savoir ce que vous allez entreprendre.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête et se leva. Avant qu'elle ne puisse quelques pas pour se diriger vers la sortie, Dumbledore lui avait saisi le bras.

- Vous ne devais pas échouer Mademoiselle Granger…Hermione, si vous n'arrivez pas à le ramener alors il est fors possible que nous ne gagnions jamais cette guerre.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Même aux heures les plus sombres de cette guerre, elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore si sérieux et grave. Qu'arriverait-il à ses amis et à l'Ordre du Phéonix si elle échouait ? Tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à cela. Pour l'heure, seule sa mission importait. Et elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour la mener à bien, qu'importe le prix qu'elle aurait à payer.

* * *

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille montre à gousset qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Poussant un long soupir, il prit appui sur la table pour se remettre debout. D'un coup de baguette, il fit sa canne voler jusqu'à lui et se dirigea lentement vers la cheminée. Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminée dans un petit sac qui se trouvait attaché à sa ceinture, il s'avança dans l'âtre et murmura quelques mots avant de jeter la poudre devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans une autre pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas en avant, qu'une lumière vive envahit la salle. Dumbledore marqua une légère pause, le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à cette nouvelle agression puis reprit sa marche. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta devant une grande table en marbre, ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de sa canne en bois.

- Bonsoir Tom, dit Dumbledore d'une voix égale.

Les narines de Voldemort frémirent de colère, et ses poings se serrèrent.

- Je pensais que vous seriez venu plus tôt, répondit Voldemort, essayant de prendre une voix aussi impassible que possible.

- J'avais quelques affaires à régler, éluda l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres arbora un sourire narquois.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? Seriez-vous interessé par un nouveau duel ?

- Trêve de plaisanteries Tom. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici.

Le sourire de Voldemort disparut et il hocha la tête.

- Tu peux encore renoncer Tom. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.

L'interlocuteur de Dumbledore éclata d'un rire sadique et froid.

- Je ne vous savez pas si hypocrite Dumbledore. Mes espions sont aussi bien informés que les votre, et ils m'ont appris que je n'étais pas le seul à le rechercher.

- Vous et moi savons parfaitement que le but de ma recherche est différent du votre, répondit Dumbledore, d'une voix moins assurée.

- En êtes-vous si sûr ? demanda Voldemort, qui avait retrouvé son semblant de sourire malveillant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva lentement et se pencha en avant, les deux poings fermés, posés sur la table. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur d'excitation et de fureur qui aurait presque fait reculer Dumbledore, si sa volonté de vaincre le mal n'avait pas été aussi forte.

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Voldemort, levant ses deux paumes au ciel, ne déclare d'une voix emplie de défi :

- Que la chasse commence !

_

* * *

_

Voici pour ce premier chapitre !

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plût et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes fanfictions !_

_Bises et bonne soirée à tous !_


End file.
